Call if you don't drop dead (call if you do) - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Jacob détestait SmartAid. Sauf que s'il voulait avoir son année sabbatique, il allait devoir y passer son temps. Mais pas si Enoch O'Connor avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Enoch/Jacob Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une autre traduction concernant le couple Enoch/Jacob.

C'est une traduction de **Call if you don't drop dead (call if you do)** écrit par _Hollowsof_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son oeuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le désirez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jacob Portman détestait SmartAid, avec une telle passion brûlante et ardente que cela le rendait fou. S'il pouvait démissionner comme il le voulait, il n'aurait pas hésité et il serait partit voyager à travers l'Europe. Comme il aurait voulu le faire pendant sa précieuse année sabbatique, mais ses parents avaient refusé et voilà qu'il empilait les boites de soupe à 50% dans l'une des allées centrales, tout essayant de se convaincre que la vie est plus passionnante qu'elle en avait l'air.

Cela avait été une longue journée, très longue. Il avait essayé de dormir pendant une majorité de la nuit, mais depuis ce qui était arrivé à son grand-père … il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire. Parfois, il avait des cauchemars étranges avec le sentiment persistant et anxieux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, Jacob était à peu près sûr qu'il avait presque fini de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un tour de passe-passe, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de s'avouer que son grand-père soit mort seul dans les bois parce que la maladie rongeait son cerveau. Pourtant, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui s'était brisé, et il devait encore redevenir celui qu'il était autrefois. Il doutait qu'il puisse y arriver.

Le manque de sommeil était gênant, particulièrement pendant cette saison, parce que Jacob avait demandé à travailler complètement seul pendant une partie de la nuit. Au début, pas une seule personne n'avait aimé cette idée. Barb, la directrice du magasin, se méfiait, surtout après tout ce qu'elle savait que Jacob avait vécu. Quand son grand-père était décédé, elle s'était douté que Jacob ne soit plus jamais le même. Ils étaient proches et elle ne considérait pas Jacob comme une personne forte. Ou même quelqu'un qui pourrait supporter ce poids tout seul. Ses parents étaient pires. Après les attentions excessives que Jacob avaient eues besoin il y avait quelques années, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu autrement que quelqu'un de fragile. Ils s'étaient même mis à payer Ricky pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Finalement avec l'aide de beaucoup de compromis, c'est-à-dire que Jacob accepterait d'être surveillé constamment, en étant toujours sous les yeux de ses parents attentifs et de ceux qu'ils payaient pour rester à leur place quand ils n'étaient pas présents, il parvient à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Les quelques heures de bonheur dans le magasin étaient son moment à lui, sa grâce salvatrice. Il ne savait même pas que SmartAid était un magasin ouvert 24h/24 et 7j/7 jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de sa pause du monde réel. Et quand il avait appris ça ? Il était tellement excité qu'il en avait perdu la tête. Dire que la partie la plus passionnante de sa semaine se tenait complètement seule au milieu du minuscule magasin, empilant des boîtes de soupe dans les allées, en disait beaucoup. Il était en train de faire face aux étiquettes extérieures pour que les clients puissent correctement les lire quand :

« Hé, connard. » La voix tenait une qualité épaisse, un accent britannique, Jacob en était sûr. Il ne connaissait pas du tout les accents, mais celui-ci envoyait un frisson à travers son corps. Il leva la tête pour regarder son propriétaire, un garçon avec des cheveux noirs, un t-shirt blanc et un jean déchiré, debout au comptoir avec un kit de couture d'urgence et une paire de ciseaux. « Est-ce que tu vas enregistrer les articles ou rester là à regarder des boîtes de soupe comme un cas désespéré ? »

Jacob resta debout, choqué, dans l'allée pendant quelques instants, sa mâchoire légèrement suspendue. Il n'était pas le genre d'enfant riche à dire « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? », mais c'était tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Ne sais-tu pas que ma famille possède la chaîne de magasin où tu as mis les pieds ? Ne sais-tu pas que je serai un jour propriétaire d'une partie des affaires où tu as décidé de te rendre à deux heures et demie du matin et où tu vas acheter un kit de couture d'urgence pour dames ?

« Eh bien ? » Demande le britannique, montrant presque violemment le comptoir.

Jacob se précipita vers la caisse, cafouillant avec le scanner électronique et gérant très lentement l'enregistrement des produits. Pendant tout ce temps, le mec britannique tapa impatiemment du pied tout en croisant les bras comme un morveux.

Jacob jura quand il ouvrit la bouche pour lire à haute voix le total. Il allait finir la transaction et se débarrasser de ce type grossier pour le reste de ses jours. Il rentrerait à la maison, irait se coucher et oublierait que le gars avait existé. Ce qui était sortit de sa bouche était loin de cette idée.

« Pourquoi tu es si pressé, tu as un rendez-vous hot ? » Dit-il sarcastiquement, les mots trempés de venin, de manière non réfléchie.

Le Britannique avait seulement souri d'un air satisfait, un feu diabolique s'alluma dans ses yeux. Jacob aurait dû savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Posant ses mains sur le comptoir et se penchant en avant, le mec britannique, qui faisait quelques centimètres de moins et sentait bon la lessive fraîche –et quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas reconnu-, chuchota à l'oreille de Jacob. Comme si c'était un acte tout à fait normal. Comme s'ils étaient amis ou même plus, ce que Jacob jura qu'ils n'étaient pas. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un mec pareil.

« Je pourrais si l'idiot de caissier décide d'appeler quand je laisse le reçu avec mon numéro sur le comptoir. »

« Quoi ? » Jacob s'étrangla.

« Quoi ? » Se moqua le Britannique.

Puis soudainement, il s'éloigna brusquement, attrapant le sac avec ses affaires qui était sur le comptoir avant de sortir par la porte d'entrée de SmartAid, la cloche retentit avec un son grave. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Jacob remarqua le reçu de vente, juste en face de lui, avec dix chiffres dessus.

« Enoch » A-t-il lu, avant d'énumérer le numéro. « Appelle si tu ne tombes pas mort. Appelle si tu oses. » Quand avait-il trouvé le moment d'écrire le message, et où a-t-il trouvé un stylo ? Comment Jacob avait-il pu manquer ça ?

Le temps commença à se déplacer lentement. Jacob devint immédiatement clairvoyant.

Il rangea le reçu dans sa poche. D'abord, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Un trou béant le rongera petit à petit. Mais ce trou finira par se refermer au fil du temps. Il penserait à appeler, mais il ne le ferait pas. Il pensait à la conversation Hé-maman-je-suis-bisexuel, j'ai l'impression d'être un échec, même si elle avait surtout été d'accord avec tout ça, elle n'en serait pas moins nerveuse. Il taperait le numéro dans son téléphone portable au moins deux fois par jour. Et puis lentement, mais sûrement, il oublierait le numéro, il se désintégrerait dans la machine à lessiver, il deviendrait sans valeur. Il ne verrait plus jamais le mec britannique – Enoch.

Jacob se laissa presque convaincre.

Avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'il faisait, il tira brusquement les clefs du magasin sous le comptoir et se précipita vers la porte. Quelque chose était né en lui, lui disant qu'il préférerait être n'importe où qu'ici. Il y avait aussi que cet Enoch, étrange et bizarre, et juste un peu plus attrayant que Jacob avait souhaité qu'il fût la réponse.

Jacob avança dans l'air sombre et frais, tout en commençant immédiatement à ressentir un sentiment de soulagement étrange, alors qu'il scrutait le parking après ce garçon. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arrière de la tête d'Enoch, qui s'éloignait de lui en direction d'une voiture qui n'avait pas l'air en bien meilleur état que la Crown Victoria de Ricky Pickering du lycée.

« Attends ! » Appela Jacob en étant à côté de la porte. À ce stade, il était semblable à une boule de nerfs, mais Jacob y était habitué. Quelque part en route, après la mort de son grand-père, cela avait commencé à devenir douloureusement commun cet excès de peur en s'adressant à autrui. Son thérapeute avait appelé ça l'anxiété.

Enoch se recula, comme surpris.

« Quoi ? Tu as décidé que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi si vite ? » Il hurla, moqueur.

Jacob rougit. Ce n'était pas vrai, pas encore vrai, mais la façon dont Jacob pouvait le voir cette possibilité se produire, tout à coup sous ses yeux, suffisant à le faire rougir.

« Um. Tu as oublié quelque chose ! » Répondit Jacob, tirant sur la manche de sa chemise, une habitude qui était venue avec son anxiété.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda l'autre, Jacob était presque certain de le voir sourire d'un air absent de l'autre côté du parking.

« Moi. » Jacob ne pouvait honnêtement pas croire que ce mot était sorti de sa bouche. À présent, il pouvait se sentir changer, Enoch était entré dans le magasin, n'y ayant pas passé plus de quinze minutes à interagir avec lui, et il avait déjà impressionné Jacob par son comportement étrange.

« Eh bien, dépêche-toi, non ? »

Jacob tremblait alors qu'il enfouissait la clef dans la serrure de la porte et la verrouillait. Il pensait que son manager serait moins en colère contre lui de cette façon. Il ne se souciait pas beaucoup de ce qu'elle pensait, cependant ; il détestait ce travail. Il avait essayé de se faire virer depuis le lycée. Voyez comment cela avait bien fonctionné ?

Enoch s'était déjà mis à hurler sur le siège du conducteur après avoir traversé le parking. Il prit cela comme une invitation et ouvrit la porte du côté du passager, grimpant à la suite. La voiture sentait bizarre, comme du nettoyant et des cigarettes, tout en étant propre et sale. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur le sol, même si l'intérieur ressemblait à un patchwork, plusieurs morceaux des sièges étaient cousus ensemble, et il était presque sûr que la radio était beaucoup plus récente que la voiture elle-même.

Enoch portait toujours ce petit sourire diabolique, alors qu'il démarrait la voiture, se retirant de l'espace de stationnement.

« Tu es un aventurier, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il à Jacob.

Il y avait une sensation de vertige dans la poitrine de Jacob, le même sentiment qu'il avait eu en deuxième année quand il entra dans la classe de son professeur avec un ami, juste parce qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal, mais il kiffa, adora, aima ça. Il était à peu près sûr que ça s'appelait une montée d'adrénaline. Cela sembla à peu près juste, Jacob n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à protéger l'image de sa mère. Agir avait des répercussions horribles.

« Pas vraiment, non. » Il a répondu.

« Eh bien, tu aurais pu me tromper. »

Avec cela, Enoch alluma la radio et augmenta le volume. Un bon rock'n'roll à l'ancienne résonna dans les haut-parleurs, et Jacob hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Il pouvait entendre la voix rauque et accentuée d'Enoch marmonner la chanson. Il se demandait, si Enoch chantait plus fort, comment sortirait-il ? Sa voix serait-elle belle ? Serait-elle affreuse ? Était-il timide ? Jacob eut l'intuition que ce n'était que le début de toutes les questions qu'il se poserait à propos du garçon à côté de lui. Cinq minutes seuls sur la route sombre et Jacob aspirait à le connaître mieux que quiconque dans le monde.

Le fait que ce soit un parfait étranger, le conduisant seul Dieu sait où, ne semblait pas le calmer. Jacob sentit un de ses genoux rebondir, de lui-même, de haut en bas. Ses sacrés nerfs.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer. » Rassura Enoch. Ce n'était pas très convaincant, mais l'étranger n'était pas le problème, c'était lui-même.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Jacob, ne serait-ce que pour briser son silence terriblement gênant.

« Endroit spécial. Un de mes favoris. » Répondit Enoch avec un clin d'œil.

Jacob n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Seulement quinze minutes environ, en réalité. Si Jacob avait fait attention à la direction dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient au lieu de se concentrer sur sa compagnie, il aurait peut-être réalisé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire au-delà des bois, une seule chose qui pourrait être considéré comme une nuisance, quelque chose caché parce que le Conseil municipal trop optimiste espérait attirer les touristes perdus en route vers Disney.

« Le cimetière ? » Demanda Jacob, un peu surpris. « Tu m'emmènes au cimetière pour notre premier rendez-vous. » Jacob rougit alors que le mot "rendez-vous" sortit de ses lèvres. Il n'était généralement pas aussi extraverti.

« Je te l'ai dit. Endroit spécial. Au moins pour moi. C'est un problème ? »

La façon dont Enoch posa la question impliquait qu'il soit sarcastique, peut-être un peu morose, mais la façon dont le garçon –légèrement plus petit- le regardait désespérément, du coin de l'œil, était une toute autre histoire.

« Pas du tout. »

Quand ils arrivaient finalement au cimetière, Enoch se gara à une place vite. C'était seulement alors que Jacob se rendit compte que le cimetière lui-même était déjà fermé depuis plusieurs heures, et que c'était vraiment verrouillé et interdit. L'estomac de Jacob se tordit.

« Hey, euh, Enoch ? » Marmonna Jacob, le nom toujours si étrange et grisant que la première fois qu'il roula sur sa langue. « Le cimetière n'est-il pas fermé ? »

Enoch roula les yeux avec lassitude. « Oui. Tu es un stressé, n'est-ce pas, Jake P. ? »

« Comment est-ce que … »

Avant que Jacob puisse finir de demander, Enoch tapa du bout du doigt contre la poitrine de Jacob, effleurant à peine l'étiquette de son épinglette.

« Oh. » Dit-il simplement.

« Maintenant, allez. »

Enoch sortit de la voiture, faisant signe à Jacob de faire de même, et il le fit. Il guida Jacob jusqu'au bord de la porte et saisit les barreaux, grimpant pour se soulever. Jacob remarqua qu'il y avait peu de lumière, seulement quelques grandes lampes le long de la clôture extérieure, et il pouvait dire qu'elles ne couvraient pas très loin.

« Évite toujours l'avant du cimetière. Les seules caméras pointent directement vers l'entrée. Tu sais grimper à une clôture, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jacob mordit sa lèvre inférieure, le regardant bouger. Il n'avait jamais rien de tel auparavant. Ricky avait du mal à la convaincre de pulvériser de la peinture sur les vieux wagons. S'introduire dans un cimetière après la tombée de la nuit ? Cette pensée le remplit d'effroi, mais il était là, le faisant quand même pour impressionner un garçon. Le garçon le plus grossier qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

« Oui. » Il mentit.

Enoch attendit avec ses mains sur les hanches, le regardant avec un sourcil haussé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Jacob grimpa. C'était bizarre, et il essaya de se dépêcher pour ne pas avoir l'air de débutant à la tâche. Il le fit, mais Enoch sourit d'un air satisfait. Il aimait avoir les premières fois.

Quand Jacob atterrit et dépoussiéra ses vêtements, Enoch le regarda pendant quelques instants. Il tourna autour de Jacob, observant tout son corps, un peu comme un prédateur.

« Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ? » Demanda Jacob. Il était timide, mais cela ne s'entendait pas, ce dont il en était reconnaissant.

« Peut-être. » Enoch s'arrêta derrière le dos de Jacob. Il s'approche brusquement du garçon plus grand, lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Une étiquette, Jake. Tu en es une. »

Jacob se tourna si vite qu'il en eut le vertige, mais Enoch avait disparu dans l'obscurité.

« Enoch, attends ! » Il cria, le poursuivant à travers l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur la terreur qu'il ressentait quand le noir se referma sur lui. Les souvenirs du corps sans-vie de son grand-père traversèrent son esprit, d'abord avec désinvolture, puis avec panique, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par trébucher et tomber sur le sol froid.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait couru jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente soulagé par la façon dont l'air frappa ses poumons. Il se leva quand il trouva la force ; apportant ses genoux à sa poitrine tout en s'appuyant contre une grosse pierre tombale. Il lui sembla être assis dans le silence depuis un million d'années, essayant de ne penser à rien.

Une voix brisa le silence, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Tu es un peu mort à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Enoch. Bien que Jacob ne puisse pas le voir, il semblait assez proche pour le toucher.

"De l'autre côté de la pierre tombale." Pensa-t-il.

Les respirations de Jacob devenaient plus stables. Bien que ce soit probablement parce qu'il n'était plus seul, il ne pensa pas qu'il préférerait avoir un autre parfait inconnu de l'autre côté de la pierre tombale.

« Je pouvais le voir au milieu de SmartAid. Appelle si tu ne tombes pas mort. Appelle si tu oses. Je me spécialise pour ramener les morts à la vie, tu sais. »

« Tu le fais ? » Jacob répondit, légèrement. « Comment c'est ? »

« Tu verras », murmura-t-il. « Si tu me donnes ma chance. »

Ils restaient assis là en silence pendant encore quelques minutes, les mots d'Enoch le travaillant. Jacob ne savait pas encore quoi en faire, mais il aimait la façon dont cela le faisait sentir. Il aimait que quelqu'un, pour une fois, n'ait pas ignoré ce vide dédaigneux qui l'avait rempli à ras bord. Au lieu d'ignorer ce qu'il y avait de façon si flagrante dans son cœur, Enoch avait offert de l'aider à l'emplir à nouveau.

Avec hésitation, Jacob se tourna et se pencha sur le côté de la pierre tombale. Il fut surpris de trouver Enoch, le visage pâle et les cheveux bruns, les yeux bruns. Si frustrant pour lui, et tout de même Jacob le voulait pour toujours. Peut-être qu'il était idiot, que c'était un nouvel amour ou une simple attraction ou peu importe comment cela s'appelait, mais il avait l'impression que ce garçon grossier pouvait très bien être quelqu'un dont il pourrait tomber amoureux. Il se demandait si Enoch éprouvait la même chose.

Sans attendre une seconde, Jacob se pencha en avant et pressa un baiser mouillé et dur sur les lèvres de l'autre garçon.

« Hé connard », dit Enoch, un réel sourire encadrant sa bouche à présent, sa voix plus douce cette fois. « Allons dîner à 3h du matin et apprenons à nous connaître, d'accord ? »

Jacob acquiesça.

Tandis qu'ils se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Jacob sentit enfin un petit quelque chose naître dans le creux de son estomac et il espéra que cela le consumerait.


End file.
